


I will always find you

by PhoenixTat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTat/pseuds/PhoenixTat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry finds an old leather-bound book in the attic, he discovers the truth about his origins. Determined to reunite his whole family, he seeks out his birth mother and brings her back to Storybrooke. However, getting both his mothers to remember their past may not be as easy as he anticipated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will always find you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863393) by [helebing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helebing/pseuds/helebing). 



> I would like to thank the incredible Lola and Tiff for organizing this whole thing, as well as the lovely helebing for the beautiful artwork that inspired this story.  
> A very special thanks goes to the wonderful Katherine737 (inkblots-on-autumn-leaves) for her support and input and to the amazing nirky (ohthesefeelingz) for her help and beta work :)

_I tell of a tale as old as time, a tale of True Love, of heroes and adventures. But fair warning, dear reader, this is not your typical fairy tale. There will be no princesses locked in high towers, or brave knights racing to their rescue, although there will be magic and dragons. This will be the story of two women bound by fate, who learned to build their own happily ever after. It all starts, as these things tend to, Once Upon a Time, in a land far far away..._

 

_SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ_

 

_Regina was not happy. In fact, this was quite possibly the most unhappy day of her young life, for she was attending a ball in honor of her engagement to the king. He was a much older man, recently widowed, and her own mother had rushed to accept his proposal only a few days prior. “You will be queen”, she had claimed, eager as always to elevate her status._

_But this was her dream, not Regina’s. All Regina wanted was a peaceful, quiet life; one where she could ride horses from sunrise to sundown, perhaps live on a farm with a loving family. It seemed fate had other plans however, which is why she was currently hiding away from the festivities, having managed to sneak into her new quarters in the castle._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of her door. Bracing herself for yet another confrontation with her mother, she turned around, startling the intruder. The blonde girl was a couple of years younger than her, wearing a long flowing dress and completely unfamiliar to Regina, who had spent the better part of her evening accepting congratulations from guests._

_“Sorry, I must have the wrong room.”_

_“Who are you?” Regina called out as the stranger was turning to leave._

_“Just a guest. I was looking for the chamber pots and must have taken a wrong turn.”_

_“You must have taken more than one. These are the royal quarters, and completely off limits.”_

_“Well, then I suppose that valet I asked for directions must have been new. What’s your excuse?”_

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“For hiding in the royal quarters.” There was mirth in her tone at those last words._

_“These are my quarters”, Regina huffed._

_“Your quarters?” The blonde paled a bit at that. “I really must go then. Pardon my intrusion.”_

_“You’re not a guest, are you? If you were, you would have recognized me. I was on display most of the evening. Who are you really?” Regina was suspicious now. The stranger seemed uncomfortable in her gown, fiddling with its long skirt. This woman was not used to parading in such outfits. “You better speak or I’ll call the guards.”_

_“I... My name is Emma.”_

_“Very well, Emma. What business do you have in the castle?”_

_“I’m looking for something.”_

_“You’re a thief then”, Regina ventured after a beat. She crossed her arms, glaring at the other woman. She actually did not want to call the guards. She would much rather keep her escape to her chambers a secret for awhile longer and the bandit was very close to ruining that._

_“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. It’s not really stealing if the object doesn’t truly belong to its current owner now, is it?”_

_“You seem quite smug for someone who could get thrown in the dungeons.”_

_“Ah, but I don’t think I’ll spend anytime down there. You are yet to call the guards and I don’t believe you will. Unless you want to explain why the future bride is hiding from her own engagement celebration. Why is that?”_

_“What are you looking for?”_

_“I asked you first.”_

_“You sneaked into my room. I believe you owe me an answer first.”_

_They held each other’s gaze for a long moment before Emma gave in._

_“I am looking for a lamp, the kind that used to house a genie. Rumors say it is kept in the king’s private collection.” At Regina’s surprised look, she added, “Your turn.”_

_“What do you want with the lamp?”_

_“That makes two questions and you are yet to answer mine, Your Majesty.”_

_“Don’t call me that! I... I did not choose this life for myself and I needed a moment away from it”, Regina admitted, briefly looking away from Emma’s inquisitive stare._

_“What would you say if I told you I had a way to make your dreams come true?”_

_Regina raised an eyebrow at that. “The lamp?” she asked._

_“I’m afraid that particular object is just an old relic now, and it’s already been claimed. But my... employer also has a way of granting wishes. Help me find the lamp and I’ll take you to him.”_

_Regina pondered this offer. She had no idea who this mysterious employer was, nor if she could trust this... Emma. But she also didn’t have many options. She had tried running away only to be caught by her mother. If this was a chance at freedom, she was willing to take it._

_“Very well. Stay here while I go look for this lamp.”_

_“Uh no way. I’m going with you.”_

_“Need I remind you that you are trespassing in the royal quarters? Should you get caught, you will never leave this castle. I, on the other hand, am the future queen and can easily convince the guards to let me in the king’s chambers to retrieve an object he wishes to show his guests.”_

_“Aww, worrying about my well-being? I am touched, Your Majesty.”_

_Regina scoffed, “I am merely ensuring you will be able to take me to this employer of yours. And stop calling me that.”_

_At that, she stepped out of her room, leaving an amused, yet somewhat worried Emma behind._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Is that a good book?”

Henry looked up from the page and faced the woman sitting across the aisle from him on the bus.

“This... it’s more than just a book.”

He was spared from explaining however, as the driver announced their final destination. Boston. Finally! If he was right, and he was so sure he was, then this would be the start of his family’s happily ever after. His _whole_ family.

He exited the bus and felt momentarily overwhelmed amongst the throngs of passengers. People in large cities seemed to be in a really big hurry. He spotted the cabs and made his way to one. Knocking on the driver’s window, he asked, “Do you take credit cards?”

“Where to, chief?”

Henry hopped in the back seat and handed over a small piece of paper with the address. So far, everything was going according to plan. He reached for his book and picked up where he had left off for the short cab ride.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Emma had been pacing for what seemed like hours, and was now considering leaving the castle empty handed. She was weighing the risks of facing her employer after failing her task, when Regina entered her chambers once again._

_“There you are! Took you long enough!”_

_“Yes, well, the king has an absurd collection of trophies. Here is the lamp.”_

_Emma sighed in relief as Regina held up the sought out object. When she moved to take it, Regina stepped back, keeping it out of reach._

_“I will give you the lamp once you take me to your mystery employer.”_

_“I said I would introduce you. You can give me the lamp now.”_

_Regina just stared at her._

_“You don’t trust me?”_

_“Well, you are a thief.”_

_“But not a liar,” Emma countered._

_“Nevertheless, I am keeping it for now.”_

_“Fine! Meet me tomorrow after the guests leave, at the edge of the forest, a few leagues north of the main castle gate. Bring the lamp and I will keep my end of the bargain.”_

_Emma extended her right arm. After a slight hesitation, Regina shook her hand. With one last nod, they parted ways, Regina returning to the grand ballroom and Emma disappearing in a dark corner of the castle._


	2. First meeting

Emma Swan sighed as she lit the candle on the cupcake she had bought just before getting home. Spending her birthday on a fake date with some sleazy bail jumper was not her idea of a good time, but then again she didn’t have a family, or friends for that matter, so it was probably best she spent her evening working rather than brooding alone in her apartment.

She was alone now however, and was contemplating a post dinner treat of cupcake and alcohol. Just as she blew the candle out, her doorbell rang. She made her way to her door warily, thinking someone must have gotten the wrong apartment. She opened the door to what seemed like an empty hallway, until she looked down to the young boy staring up at her.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Are you Emma Swan?”

“Yeah... Who are you?”

“My name is Henry. I’m your son.”

Emma stared at him, opened her mouth but then kept staring. The little boy seemed unfazed as he simply walked under her arm and into her apartment. That shook Emma from her frozen state.

“Wow, kid! Hey! Where do you think you’re going? I... I don’t have a son.”

Henry just calmly made his way to her kitchen island before stopping and turning to face her.

“Where are your parents?” Emma tried again.

“Mother.”

“What?”

“Not parents. Just a mom.”

“Okay, then where’s your mom? She must be worried sick about...”

“Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.”

Emma’s eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment and she nearly lost her balance.

“Give me a minute.”

She hurried to the bathroom and leaned against the door. Her head was suddenly throbbing and she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating. This couldn’t be right. This little boy couldn’t... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did give a baby boy up ten years ago, except she didn’t often think of that time of her life because it didn’t have many good memories. Prison, betrayal, and a whole lot of loneliness. Her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes again. Whoever that kid was, she would make sure he’d get home safely and then go on with her life. Simple as that.

She went back to the kitchen and found the kid drinking juice straight from the bottle.

“Okay, what’s your mom’s phone number? We’ll call her to let her know you’re okay.”

“I’m not telling.”

“What? I... That’s it. I’m calling the cops.”

“And I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.”

_That little..._ Emma put her phone back down.

“What do you want, kid?”

“I want you to come home with me.”

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Her night was getting worse by the second.

“You know what? Fine! I’ll take you home. But we’re calling your mom from the car.”

Henry held her gaze before smiling and hoping off the chair, “Okay!”

“Where’s home?” Emma asked as she grabbed her car keys.

“Storybrooke.”

“ _Story_ -brooke? Seriously?” At Henry’s nod, she added, “And where is that?”

“Maine.”

“Maine?! I... Wait here.”

There was no way she was driving for four hours in a dress and heels. She changed, donning her favorite red leather jacket before leaving her apartment, Henry excitedly walking behind her. This was going to be a long ride.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Yep. She was right. About, thirty minutes into their drive, the kid started complaining, saying he was hungry.

“Look kid, we’re not stopping. I’m taking you straight home. Here”, she handed him her cell phone, “call your mom.”

“No.” Before Emma could protest, he continued, “I’ll call her later, when we get closer to Storybrooke. Can I turn on the radio?”

The tiny little coastal town known as Storybrooke was still three hours and twelve minutes away, her GPS informed her. Yep. A very long ride.    

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

They had made it all the way to Portland when Emma decided to ask Henry to call his mom again. A glance to her right revealed that the kid had fallen asleep, his head resting on the window and his hands clutching a rather big book to his chest. She hesitated for only a second before choosing to let him sleep. It was nearly midnight after all. Plus the kid looked kind of cute when he was asleep. And not talking. Yeah, she’d wake him when they got closer to Storybrooke. His mom must have completely freaked out by this point anyway. Emma sighed. That was going to be awkward.     

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma drove past the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign an hour and a half later and stopped on the town’s main street, which was deserted this late at night. Henry was still sleeping.

“Um... kid, wake up. We’re here.”

When that didn’t work, she gently touched his shoulder, “Henry, come on, wake up.”

Emma was startled by someone knocking on her window. Her sudden movement also woke Henry, who seemed disoriented before rubbing his eyes.

“We’re here!”

“Henry?”

Emma looked back to the stranger standing outside her car. If this guy knew the kid then maybe she’d finally get a clear answer as to where he lived. She got out of her bug, Henry quickly following her.

“Henry! Where have you been? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Archie.” Henry answered, while petting the big Dalmatian who seemed quite excited to see him.

The dog owner looked relieved, before turning to Emma, “Who’s this?”

“I...”

“That’s Emma. She’s my birth mother, Archie.”

“Oh, I see.” Archie nodded at Emma then faced Henry again, “Your mom is very worried about you, Henry. The Sheriff’s Department looked everywhere for you. I think they called the State Police to help them start a wider search.”

Henry looked sheepish for the first time since Emma met him.

“Do you know where he lives?” she cut in.   

“Yes, of course. Right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block.”

“You’re the Mayor’s kid?”

Henry was now staring intently at a spot on the ground, seemingly just realizing how big a deal his little stunt was. Emma and Archie exchanged a look over his head.

“I really should be getting him home.”

“Yes. Well, you have a good night and... you be good Henry.” With one last nod, Archie went on his way, the Dalmatian happily following along.

“Who was that?” Emma asked as she and Henry were getting back in her car.

“My therapist. I’m not crazy!” Henry quickly added.

“I didn’t say that. Come on, let’s get you home.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

As soon as they started walking up the little passageway that led to what could only be called a small manor, the front door flew open.

“Henry?!”

A very distraught brunette ran to them and promptly engulfed Henry in a tight hug.

“Are you okay? Where have you been?” she asked, fussing over his coat and looking him over, making sure he was safe.

“I found my birth mother!” Henry exclaimed with a big smile.

The woman straightened and looked at Emma for the first time.

“You... you’re Henry’s birth mother?”

“Hi,” Emma answered with a little wave.

Henry’s eyes went back and forth between Emma and his mother.

“This isn’t how this is supposed to go!” He cried out before running past a couple standing at the threshold of the house.

Emma and the Mayor looked back at each other, not sure what to make of Henry’s latest outburst.

“Regina, I’ll go check on Henry,” the woman at the door said and followed after the kid.

The man walked over and put a comforting hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“I’ll call State Police and let them know Henry’s safe”, then turning to Emma, “I’d like a word with you before you leave.”

Emma nodded, seeing the Sheriff badge on his belt.

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?” Henry’s mother, Regina, seemed to have recovered a little.

“Got anything stronger?”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma was sitting in a small study, nervously tapping her foot on the floor. Regina had left her there to go check on Henry, then the Sheriff, David Nolan, had asked her a few questions before heading back to the station to handle all the paperwork Henry’s stunt had caused. Voices from the foyer caused her to still.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, thank you, Kathryn. I’ll be fine. You should get home to Jim.”

Regina entered the study and Emma stood, pretending she hadn’t just eavesdropped.

“Um... Is Henry...?”

“Henry’s fine. He just fell asleep.”

“Um... good. That’s good.” Emma drew her hand out of her pocket to accept the glass Regina was holding out for her.

“Please”, Regina pointed back at the couch. Once they were both seated, “So you’re Henry’s birth mother?”

“That’s what he said anyway,” Emma took a big gulp of her drink, unsure what to say next.

Regina stared at her for a moment, “Thank you. For bringing him back.”

“Um, yeah sure, of course.”

“How did he find you?”

“I... I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

“Where did he find you?”

“Boston.”

“Boston?!” Regina closed her eyes for a moment, her fists clenching at her side.

“He... he took a Greyhound.”

“I see”, Regina thought this over. “And the father?”

“There was one.” Emma looked back to her drink. “He doesn’t know about Henry,”

“Do I need to be worried about you, Miss...?”

“Uh Swan. Emma Swan. And no, absolutely not. He’s your son. I just wanted to make sure he got home safe. Um... I would have called you but he wouldn’t give me your number.”

“Henry can be quite stubborn. I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life. Henry found out he was adopted a little over a month ago and I’m afraid he didn’t take the news very well,” Regina explained with a small smile.

“Oh. I... I’m sure it will pass.”

After a short silence where both women alternated between stealing glances at each other and finishing their drinks, Emma said, “I should go, it’s pretty late.”

“Of course”, Regina walked her to the front door, “Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

“Goodbye.”

As she reached her car, Emma turned and looked up. Henry was peering at her through the curtains of his second story bedroom.

“Bye, kid,” she mouthed then climbed into her bug and drove off in search of a place to spend the rest of the night before heading back to Boston.


	3. What's a fairy tale without a quest?

Henry rushed back to his bed. This was not how things were supposed to go! Emma wasn’t supposed to leave! Operation Cobra couldn’t fail now! He wiped at his eyes before tears could fall. This was just a little setback, every good story had them. The heroes didn’t give up though. He picked his bag off the floor and pulled out his book. _The_ book. It was what led him to the truth. Henry fished his flashlight from his bedside table and crawled under the sheets before pulling them over his head and opening the book. He would find a clue. Operation Cobra was far from over.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the first trees of the dense forest that extended far into the neighboring kingdom. She had been able to leave the castle unfollowed, the servants busy tidying up after the ball and the guards making sure visiting nobles traveled safely. The road she had taken was mostly deserted and she was eager to settle her deal. She dismounted and walked into the forest, her horse following her. Once under the cover of the trees, she tied him to a branch, and continued walking along the tree line, hoping to find the blonde thief. She was certain she would show. She wanted that lamp, didn’t she?_

_Regina was suddenly pulled back then pushed against a tree._

_“Do you have it?”_

_Regina’s surprise at being grabbed turned to relief as she saw who was facing her. That relief quickly morphed into anger however, and she slapped at Emma’s arms._

_“Unhand me!”_

_“Do you have the lamp?”_

_“Where is your employer?”_

_Emma sighed before asking, “Are you always this stubborn?”_

_“Are you always this rude?” Regina fired back._

_“Just show me the lamp, Your Majesty, and I’ll get him.”_

_Regina held the other woman’s gaze before pulling out the object from the small satchel she was carrying._

_“Alright then. Here we go.” Emma took a deep breath before calling, “Rumplestiltskin!”_

_Regina stared at her companion then looked around. Before she could ask anything, a voice sounded from behind her._

_“Hello, dearie. I remember asking for a lamp, not a maiden.”_

_Emma reached for the lamp and handed it to the man._

_“And why are you here?” The strange looking man asked, his wide smile unsettling Regina._

_“She wants to make a deal,” Emma intervened._

_“Ah... what would the future queen want from little old me? The perfect wedding gown? A fertility potion?”_

_“No!” Regina shuddered, “I... I want you to break my marriage. I do not wish to be the king’s wife.”_

_Rumple looked her over before answering, “That will cost you, dearie.”_

_“I can get you gold or...”_

_“No no no. It will cost you a favor. You do something for me, I do something for you,” Rumple said while twirling his hands._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Retrieve something for me. A golden egg from Maleficent’s castle. Do this and I promise to end your marriage.”_

_“It is said a monster hides in that castle,” Emma piped up. “She can’t go there alone!”_

_Rumple tilted his head to the side and stared at the two women before clapping his hands._

_“Very well. Accompany our little friend then. Should you succeed, I will honor her deal and consider your debt paid, Emma.”_

_Both women exchanged a quick glance before turning back to face Rumple and nodding their agreement._

_“You might need this”, Rumple produced a sword out of thin air and held it out. While Regina stared in awe, Emma wordlessly took the weapon, “Off you go then!”_

_He clapped once before disappearing._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Henry smiled as he read those last words. All he needed was a quest. Something to force both his mothers to work together, and he knew exactly what to do. He just had to wait for his mom to go to sleep before setting phase two of Operation Cobra into motion.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“How do you know that man?”_

_They had been riding across the forest in silence for quite awhile before Regina spoke up._

_“This Rumpleshtil...”_

_“Don’t speak his name,” Emma cut her off._

_“He has magic.”_

_“That he does.”_

_“Why does he need us to gather this egg then? Why can’t he get it himself?”_

_“He’s a... collector of sorts. Rare objects and favors. He deals in trades. If you can get something he wants, he grants you a wish. It makes him feel more powerful, I guess.”_

_Regina pondered her companion’s words before asking, “What debt do you owe him?”_

_“We should go faster if we want to make it back from Maleficent’s castle before nightfall,” Emma announced as she kicked her horse into a trot._

_Regina quickly followed as it seemed Emma would not answer her question. In fact, she stayed quiet until their destination came into view: a large castle atop a cliff._

_“Here we are, Your Majesty.”_

_“I asked you not to call me that!”_

_“What else would I call you? You haven’t told me your name.”_

_“I... I am Regina.”_

_“Very well, Regina. We should leave the horses here. The castle doesn’t have any guards; whatever lies behind those walls is enough to scare off intruders. We go in, get that egg, get out and try not to wake any monsters. Got it?”_

_“Just how often do you do this?”_

_“Often enough to know how not to get caught. Just stay behind me and everything will be fine.”_

_Regina nodded, doubtful. She wasn’t sure that was a promise Emma could make, but this was her only chance at escaping the life she was trapped in. She was willing to steal from a castle guarded by a fearsome beast to gain freedom. Regina gulped, this was dangerous and completely crazy, but she really hoped it would work._

_She hastened her pace to catch up with Emma._

_“There is a side door next to the main gate. It is meant to be used by guards for their rounds. We’ll enter the castle from there.”_

_“Do you think it is left open?”_

_“I can open any lock,” Emma assured her with a wink._

_Indeed, the door was secured with a chain and padlock, but Emma retrieved two small thin metal rods from her boot and wiggled them into the lock until it opened._

_“Told you”, she grinned as she held the door, “After you.”_

_Regina hesitantly entered a small courtyard. It looked deserted. In fact, the whole castle seemed abandoned. Both women made their way across the quad and into the castle._

_“Maybe we should split up. We’ll cover more ground that way,” Emma suggested._

_“What? Isn’t that more risky?”_

_“You’re not scared, are you?”_

_“You’re the one who said there was a monster in here! You have the sword but you would be leaving me weaponless!”_

_Emma seemed frustrated by their limited options, “Fine. Let’s start with the main rooms on this level. Hopefully, we’ll find the egg here and avoid the monster altogether.”_

_After a quick search of a ballroom and dining area, they made their way into a throne room. It looked just as deserted as the rest of the castle._

_“Well well. What a glittering assemblage.”_

_Emma and Regina spun around at the sudden voice. A woman in a long dress and cape was slowly approaching them, tapping her staff on the ground with every other step. The two intruders exchanged an uneasy look, unsure of what to make of the mysterious woman. Unfazed, she climbed the stairs and took a seat at the throne, taking the time to cross her legs, before staring down her audience, daring them to speak._

_Swapping one last glance with Emma, Regina  took a careful step forward and asked, “Are you Maleficent?”_

_The woman simply nodded, so Regina continued, “We seek a golden egg...”_

_Maleficent briskly stood up, clear anger shining in her eyes, “Who sent you?”_

_Emma drew the sword Rumple had gifted her, “Where is it? Just hand us the egg and we’ll leave!”_

_“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen,” Maleficent replied, casually flicking her hand and sending both Emma and Regina tumbling to the ground._

_“We can’t leave without it. We...we’ll trade you for it!” Regina suggested._

_“You have nothing I could want. Leave now!”_

_Emma and Regina stood side by side, the former firmly holding her sword._

_Maleficent sighed, “Must we do this?”_

_As Emma charged forward, Maleficent blew on her palm, extinguishing all the candles. Disoriented by the display, Emma swung her sword blindly a few times, eliciting a giggle from Maleficent who seemed to have disappeared. Both Emma and Regina were spinning around, trying to locate the source of the noise, when a loud growl sounded behind them. They turned only to face a very large and very angry dragon._

_“Run!”_

_Emma and Regina took off in opposite directions, each seeking cover behind a stone pillar._

_“A dragon?!” Regina screamed._

_“Apparently!”_

_“Well, what do we do now?”_

_“Try to stay alive!” Emma yelled before running behind another pillar, seeking cover from the dragon’s fire. She breathed heavily then made a decision, “Find the egg! Let me worry about the dragon!”_

_Emma then rounded the pillar, screaming “Come on!” and took off in a run, the dragon following her. Regina sucked in a deep breath then ran to the throne. She smiled as she spotted the small chest lying beneath it and hurried to grab it._

_Emma had made her way up a flight of stairs when the dragon chose to abandon her pursuit and turned to Regina who was struggling to open the chest._

_“Watch out!”_

_Regina raised her head just in time to see the dragon blow fire her way. She threw herself to the side and barely escaped getting singed. With a loud yell, Emma jumped off the balcony of the upper level and onto the dragon’s neck, dropping her sword in her attempt to hang on._

_Startled, the dragon swung around wildly, its tail sending the throne crashing down onto Regina. Its next sway set fire to the ornate carpet leading up to the throne, effectively trapping Regina. The dragon’s unruly thrashing sent Emma tumbling to the ground. Her fall landed her a few feet away from her sword, and she rushed to it, taking advantage of the dragon’s restless movements as it failed to locate her. Seizing her sword with both hands, she yelled out and just as the dragon turned to face her, she threw it as hard as she could, aiming straight for the beast’s chest. The sword struck right in the middle, and with one last roar, the dragon disintegrated in a burst of sparks._

_Emma rose up from her crouched position and surveyed the damage before remembering, “Regina!”_

_“I’m alright!” came the muffled response._

_Emma jumped over the dying flames and found Regina clutching her ankle with one hand and holding on to a golden egg with the other._

_“Found it.”_

_Emma sighed in relief and helped her up, wincing at Regina’s cry of pain as she stood._

_“I... I can’t walk.”_

_Emma took one look at their surroundings, small fires and crumbled pillars littering the floor, then turned back to a distressed Regina._

_“You’re not going to like this...”_

_“Why? What are you going to do?”_

_Emma picked up part of the broken frame of the throne and threw it at one of the glass windows, shattering it._

_“We’re jumping.”_

_And before Regina could fathom that idea, Emma grabbed her, half-carrying her to the edge of the window before leaping out, dragging Regina along with her._

 


	4. Finding Henry

Regina awoke with a start. She glanced at her alarm clock. 8:15am. Too early for a Saturday morning, especially since she didn’t get more than four hours of sleep after yesterday’s nightmare. Speaking of nightmares, was she fighting a dragon in her dream? Regina narrowed her eyes, trying to remember. She could vaguely recall arguing with a blonde woman, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Emma Swan. That wasn’t very surprising. She had seen the woman right before going to bed. But a dragon? That was rather unusual. Re-watching all those classic Disney movies with Henry must have left a bigger impression than she initially thought.

Regina sighed. She had believed they had finally made it past their rough patch. When Henry had suggested they institute movie nights, just for the two of them, she had been so relieved. Her son was seeking her company again, offering up smiles and tentative hugs after weeks of scowls and temper tantrums. She truly believed Dr. Hopper had helped him come to terms with the reveal of his adoption. Evidently not.   

Regina got out of bed. She wouldn’t get any more sleep now. She would go make breakfast and rehearse the lecture she was going to give Henry about the perils of running away. Her son would not be looking forward to that and probably fidget for the entirety of her speech. Donning her robe, she made her way to Henry’s room and peeked through his half opened door. His bed was unmade and Henry was nowhere in sight.

“Henry?” she called out as she hurried down the stairs, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. “Where are you, sweetheart?”

She rushed from room to room before collapsing on one of her study’s couches. This could not be happening again. Regina took a deep breath and went to get her phone. David answered at the third ring.

“Morning, Regina”

“David! Henry’s gone again. He’s not in the house. I...”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“He was asleep when I checked on him around 4am but now... I think he crawled out of his bedroom window.”

“Okay, let’s not panic yet. I have Emma’s phone number. I’ll call and see if she’s heard from him. I’ll get Ruby to start patrolling the streets. Call Kathryn and stay home in case he comes back. We’ll find him, Regina.”

Regina sat still for a whole minute after David hung up before running back up to her room to get dressed. She would most certainly not stay at home. She would go out there and look for Henry, even if it meant going over the entirety of New England with a fine-tooth comb.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Regina was driving along Main Street when she spotted the yellow little beat-up beetle in the parking lot of Granny’s diner. That was Emma Swan’s car. The woman was still in town. Regina pulled over and marched into the diner.      

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma awoke to a heavy thumping sound.

“Wha...”

Realizing someone was about to drill a hole through her bedroom door, she pushed off the covers, blew her hair out of her face and yanked the door open, narrowly avoiding a fist to the face.

“Miss Swan! Where is he?”

“What? Who?”

Regina pushed through her and into the room, taking in the unmade bed and the haphazardly thrown clothes on a chair. She turned around and finally took in the other woman’s half naked and tousled hair appearance, as well as the very confused look on her face.

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Regina crossed her arms.

Emma picked up her cell from the bedside table, “Battery died. I didn’t bring a charger with me. What’s going on?”

“Henry’s missing again.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. I am sure my son isn’t home. And you clearly haven’t seen him either,” she added while gesturing at Emma’s disheveled state.

Emma, clued in to the fact that she was standing there in nothing but a thin tank top and boyshorts, reached for her discarded jeans.

Regina was already making her way back to the door when Emma stopped her.

“Wait! I can help you find him.”

“How’s that, dear? You’ve only met him last night, I can’t imagine you know him well enough to guess where he’s hiding,” Regina retorted. The more time she wasted here, the more time her son was spending out there somewhere.

“Finding people is what I do. Bail bonds person,” Emma explained, pointing at herself. “Did you try his friends?”

“They haven’t heard from him since he left the school yesterday.” Regina had called Grace’s father, as well as the Zimmer twins, but none of Henry’s usual partners in crime had seen him.

“Did you check his computer? Emails? Internet history? We might be able to figure out where he’s headed.”

Regina appraised Emma for a second before accepting her offer, “Come along.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

They had just entered the Mayor’s house when Kathryn rushed into the foyer.

“Did you find him?”

“I’m afraid not. Miss Swan here has offered her expertise.”

“David just called. He’s patrolling the docks and Ruby is checking the camping grounds,” Kathryn reported.

“Thank you, Kathryn. Right this way, Miss Swan. Henry’s room is upstairs.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Okay, nothing out of the ordinary in his emails. It’s mostly talk about comic books with a Nicholas Zimmer.”

“He’s one of Henry’s friends,” Regina clarified.

“Let’s see... oh here we go! In his deleted folder. It’s the purchase confirmation for the bus ticket to Boston. It was paid with a credit card belonging to Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who’s...”

“She’s Henry’s teacher,” Regina’s eyes darkened.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Regina had glowered the entirety of the short ride to Mary Margaret’s loft. Emma hadn’t dared question her obvious dislike for the teacher, too focused on hanging on to the grab handle because of Regina’s fast and sharp driving. Regina was now pounding heavily on Mary Margaret’s door, Emma standing a few steps back.

A surprised pixie hair brunette opened the door, “Miss Mills?”

“Do you know where Henry is?”

“I... No. I haven’t seen him since Friday afternoon.”

“Did you give him your credit card so he could go to Boston?”

“What? Of course not! I would never...”

“Wouldn’t you? After all, you very eagerly let it slip that he was adopted, a revelation you were in **no** position to make!”

Emma’s eyebrows rose. That would definitely explain Regina’s rancor.

“Miss Mills, it was a mistake and I’m very sorry...”

“I have no time for your apologies! Did you help him find his birth mother?”

“No! I didn’t! I...”

“This is a waste of time!”

Regina grabbed her phone and started dialing as she turned back and marched towards the stairs.

“You don’t know anything about this, do you?” Emma stepped forward with a small smile for the bewildered teacher.

“No, unfortunately not. What happened?”

“Long story short, Henry’s missing for the second time in 48 hours and no one seems to know where he could have gone to.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened, “I never meant for any of this to happen.”

She collapsed on one of her dining room chairs.

“Do you know any places the kids like to hang out at? As their teacher, you must overhear things, right?” Emma tried to redirect the conversation to the pressing issue.

“Only the obvious ones. The park, the diner... I don’t... Wait!” Mary Margaret’s face lit up, “The mines! Last week, some of the kids were talking about going to explore the old mines! Henry was among them!”

Emma thanked her - this was as good a lead as any. She rushed out of the apartment, half-running to join Regina at her car.

“I spoke with David. Henry’s not at the docks. Ruby is expanding her search in the woods, but I doubt he’s out there,” she finished in a small voice.

“The mines! Mary Margaret thinks he might have gone to the old mines.”   

“They’ve been abandoned for years.”

“Which makes them a good hiding spot.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Regina stopped the car on a gravelly road next to a ditch. The area looked abandoned.

“The tunnels were sealed off several years ago for safety purposes. Do you really think he could be down there?”

“We’re here now. Might as well take a look,” Emma said while stepping out of the car.

They made their way to the mines’ entrance, which was badly boarded up. A few old planks had loosened and fallen to the ground, creating an opening big enough for a small child. Emma crouched down to examine the gap and promptly rose, holding out a chocolate bar to Regina.

“Apollo. They’re his favorite.”

They held each other’s gaze before turning back to the tunnels and calling out, “Henry?!”

Regina dropped down to the ground and managed to crawl halfway into the mines’ entrance, “Henry?! Are you there? Can you hear me?”

“Mom?” A muted voice replied.

“Henry! I’m here, sweetheart! Can you come out?”

“I’m trapped. Rocks fell and blocked the exit,” Henry’s voice was muffled.

“We’ll get you out, Henry. Everything will be okay,” Regina promised before rising and turning to Emma, “We have to call for help.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

It had taken less than thirty minutes for the Fire Department and David to get there. A crowd had also gathered, news traveling quickly in a small town. The planks covering the entrance had been torn off and a few volunteers, including Archie Hopper, were attempting to free a passageway, one rock at a time. Regina was discussing options with a group of construction workers, while Emma was restlessly pacing in her periphery.

“Explosives,” one of the men suggested, “It’s the quickest way to punch through the rubble.”

“Too risky. We don’t know how far the debris extends into the tunnel. We also don’t know how stable the mine is now. We could end up doing more damage,” another pointed out.

“No explosions!” Regina ruled out. “We can’t risk Henry’s safety. We need another way in there, and we need to find it before his oxygen runs out!” She was losing her composure, tears threatening to spill.

A sudden bark drew Emma’s attention. Archie’s dog was feverishly sniffing at the ground a few yards farther than the entrance. She made her way to the Dalmatian and kneeled next to him, spotting an air shaft partly covered with sheet metal.

“Regina! Guys, come here!”

 

 SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Are you sure about this?”

They had just managed to detach the grate blocking the air shaft.

“Yes, Regina,” David assured her. “Now we just lower someone down there to bring Henry back up.”

“Alright. Lower me down,” Regina said.

“No way, Regina! It’s too risky and you have no experience with this sort of thing. You could end up stuck right along with him!” David rebuffed.

“I’ll go,” Emma declared. Before anyone could refuse her, she added, “The shaft isn’t wide enough for both you and Henry, David, and we can’t wait for Ruby to get back from the woods. God knows how long the kid’s been down there already. I can do this. I jump off roofs for a living!” Emma pleaded.

Regina stepped up to her and swallowed. “Just bring him to me.”

Emma nodded before donning the harness David was handing her.  

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Henry?!” Emma had just reached the bottom of the tunnel. “Kid, if you can hear me, call out.”

Using her flashlight, she tried to make sense of the darkness. Taking a few steps forward, she called out again, “Henry?!”

“Emma?” a small voice answered.

“Hey kid! I’m here. Can you move? You have to walk over to me, buddy, do you see the light?”

Emma heard a small commotion followed by a quick shuffle of approaching steps before Henry barreled into her. She held him close for a short time before pulling him away to look him over. Aside from a few scratches and tear tracks, he looked fine.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get out of here,” she offered with a reassuring smile and a ruffling of his hair.

She secured him firmly to her waist before tugging on the rope three times, the signal for them to be pulled back up.

As soon as they made it to the surface, Regina swept Henry in a close hug, cradling his head and covering his hair with small kisses.

“Don’t ever do something like that again!” she pleaded.

“I’m sorry, mom.”

Right as David finished helping Emma out of the harness and the tangle of ropes, she joined the huddled mother-son duo. Placing a gentle hand on Henry’s shoulder and a comforting one on Regina’s back, she asked, “You okay?”

Henry faced her with a wide small before nodding, still clutching at his mother’s waist. Regina looked up to her with grateful eyes and a murmured ‘thank you’, before turning back to Henry. Straightening to give them some space, Emma backed away a little. She felt a bout of dizziness coming and closed her eyes to try and steady herself.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“Are you completely insane?!”_

_Emma and Regina had just made it to shore, gasping for breath and exhausted after their encounter with Maleficent._

_“You couldn’t walk and we had to get out of there”, Emma shrugged._

_“So you thought jumping off a very high cliff and into very cold water was the best course of action?” Regina was seething. Her ankle hurt, she was shivering and all she wanted was to be warmly tucked in her bed, back in her old room._

_“We got the egg, didn’t we? Besides, I couldn’t summon Rumple from inside the castle. Maleficent has barriers set up against magic. It’s one of the reasons he sent us. That and he likes to play games”, Emma sat up, running her hands through her hair in an effort to tame them after their impromptu dive, “Here we go. Rumplestiltskin!”_

_The man appeared beside her, “What happened to you?” he asked after inspecting their bedraggled state._

_“Long story”, Emma replied handing him the golden egg._

_He giggled in glee, then turned his gaze to Regina, “I will honor my deal.”_

_With a snap of his fingers, Regina disappeared._

_“Where did you send her?”_

_“Why back to the king’s castle of course!”_

_“But... but you said you’d end her marriage!” Emma stood._

_“And I will.” At Emma’s confused look, he added, “For me to break her marriage, she has to be married first. Oh don’t look so glum, dearie. A widowed queen is worth so much more than a rejected fiancée.”_

_Emma stayed silent, an uneasy feeling settling over her._

_“Cheer up!” Rumple clapped, “You completed your task, which means your debt is paid. You no longer owe me, dearie. Just make sure you stay away from my castle and my affairs.”_

_With one last flourish, Rumple disappeared once more._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Wow there! You okay?”

Emma felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her up. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a worried looking David.

“Maybe you should let the paramedics check you out? They’re already tending to Henry.”

“I’m... I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? It looked like you were about to faint,” David prodded.

“Yeah, no, I’m good. Just a little dizziness. It passed.”

David released her, concern still shining in his eyes. Unaccustomed to being fussed over and unsure about what had just transpired, Emma let her gaze drop then turned to glance around at the others. A few men were sealing the air shaft again and people were starting to disperse now that Henry had been rescued. Regina seemed to be in a deep discussion with Archie, a few feet away from the ambulance where Henry sat. Emma hesitated slightly before making her way over to them.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“I know it was a closed adoption, Regina, and no one is contesting your legal rights to Henry. But he clearly hasn’t made peace with it as we thought. Now that he has met Emma, it might be beneficial for him to talk to her. Get answers to his questions. Get closure about this whole situation.”

Emma was able to catch the tail end of that conversation. Archie nodded a greeting her way before excusing himself, leaving both women apprehensively glancing at each other.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Regina broke the small silence that had settled, “Henry seems to have taken quite a shine to you.”

Emma shrugged self-deprecatingly.

“Dr. Hopper believes you can help Henry. Now, I know nothing about you other than you gave him up for adoption and that you are a bail bonds person, but this is the second time in two days that you’ve safely brought Henry back to me. I am inclined to trust that you at least have his well-being at heart. I suppose we can arrange a visit for him to ask his questions. Is that agreeable?”

“Uh yeah. I guess that’d be okay,” Emma accepted. “You know what’s kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday.”

Regina’s eyebrow raised at the non sequitur.

“I made a wish when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself. I wished I didn’t have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up...”

“I hope there’s no misunderstanding here,” Regina interrupted. “Don’t mistake all this as an invitation back into his life. This is merely a temporary arrangement. You will clear up Henry’s questions and then you will go back to your life, whatever it is. Do I make myself clear?”

“I wasn’t... I didn’t mean…” Emma frowned, “Yeah, it’s clear.”

“I’ll contact you soon then. Good day, Miss Swan.”

Regina walked back to Henry, leaving a bewildered Emma behind.

 


	5. Dinner at Regina's

“Lights out, Henry.”

Henry dropped his comic book on his bedside table before getting under the covers. Regina took a seat next to him, and stroked his hair away from his forehead.

“You really scared me today.”

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Henry, you have to promise me you won’t run away again. Even if you’re angry with me, you can’t run away.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good,” Regina sighed in relief. “I know you have questions for Miss Swan. I was thinking of inviting her for dinner tomorrow night. That should give you two a chance to talk.”

“Yeah! That would be great!”

“Alright then, it’s settled. Goodnight, Henry.”

“Night, mom.”

Regina gently kissed his forehead before rising to turn off the lights and close his bedroom door.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Henry burrowed under the covers, quite worn out after his ordeal in the mines. His plan had succeeded. Sort of. His moms had worked together, but they still didn’t remember. At least, Emma wasn’t leaving town soon. That should give him more time to figure it out.

Despite his exhaustion, Henry couldn’t sleep. What if his moms never remembered? He had regained his memories when he found the book in the attic. But when he had showed it to his mom, she remained unfazed, allowing him to keep it, as it must have been forgotten there by the previous owners of the house.

Henry was at a loss. Getting Emma and Regina to meet again hadn’t worked. Forcing them to team up hadn’t worked either. What else was there? Huffing out in frustration, he reached for the book again, aimlessly flipping through the pages, hoping an idea would strike.     

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Regina appeared back in her quarters in the king’s castle. Her ankle no longer hurt and she was dressed in a long white gown instead of her riding clothes. She barely had the time to situate herself before her mother entered her chambers._

_“There you are! I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?”_

_“I...”_

_“Never mind that now. I see you’ve tried your wedding gown. What do you think, darling?”_

_“I... It’s lovely, mother.”_

_“It will do just fine. The king has agreed to move the wedding; you will be married in two days.”_

_“What? But... The wedding was set to be two weeks from now.”_

_“There’s no reason to wait. You made a good enough impression at the ball last night. The sooner you are married, the better. The king is not a strong man, the kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard. Let everyone know where the new power lies.”_

_“I don’t want power! I want to be free.” Regina pleaded._

_“Power is freedom”, Cora assured, “Don’t worry. I’m here to show you.”_

_With one last smirk, Cora left the room, a distinct click sounding as the door was locked from the outside. Regina was left hoping that Rumplestiltskin would honor his deal._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Emma had finally reached the spot she and Regina had left their horses before infiltrating Maleficent’s castle. She was torn. On the one hand, she was free from her debt to Rumple, no longer forced to do his bidding in exchange for her life, and she should jump at that opportunity to travel to another kingdom, where no one knew her and she could start fresh. Yet, she was conflicted. Regina had fallen victim to one of Rumple’s tricks. That man had a way with words. He wouldn’t stop her wedding, as she had hoped, but rather put an end to her marriage once it had begun. His deal would be honored, yet Regina would be trapped in a life she did not want._

_The sound of a horse neighing drew her from her thoughts. Regina’s horse seemed restless now that Emma had made it back without his mistress. Emma gently patted his neck._

_“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll bring you back to her.”_

_She loosely tied a rope around his neck, holding the other end firmly in her hand, before getting into the saddle of her own horse._

_“And warn her,” Emma added quietly, as she led the horses into a quick trot back to King Leopold’s castle._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_It was well into the night when Emma made it back to the small town at the outskirts of the King’s castle. She didn’t expect to see that many guards patrolling the streets. She cursed silently as she realized a young woman with two horses would definitely attract their attention. Sure enough, as she was trying to turn around and avoid the town square, two guards stopped her._

_“What business do you have here?”_

_Before she could make up an excuse, the second guard had seized Regina’s horse’s reins._

_“This horse’s saddle bares the royal crest. Are you a thief, girl?”_

_“Wait... It’s not what you think!”_

_But her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was dragged off her horse._

_“To the dungeons with you!”_

_“No, you don’t understand, I...”_

_“Hush, girl! The king takes no pity on thieves.”_

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Henry was disappointed. None of this was helping! A big part of the book told of his mothers’ individual stories. But that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Henry’s eyes widened in realization. He had to make sure his mothers wouldn’t get separated so soon after their second first meeting! He had to make sure they spent more time together, enough time to develop a relationship. And maybe, just maybe, they would finally remember.   

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma anxiously fiddled with the dress shirt Ruby had loaned her. The waitress and part-time deputy had also given her one of Granny’s pumpkin pies to bring to dinner. Emma still wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Regina had been curt when she had called, practically summoning her for dinner and a Q&A with Henry. Taking a deep breath, Emma knocked on the door to 108 Mifflin Street. She heard running before Henry opened the door widely.

“Hi Emma!”

“Hey, kid.”

“Henry! What did I tell you about opening doors to strangers?”

“It’s not a stranger, it’s Emma,” Henry replied, the “duh” unsaid but clear in his tone.

“Yes, but you didn’t know that,” Regina insisted as she came to a stop next to her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Miss Swan,” she greeted.

“Hi. Uh... I brought pie. Granny made it. It’s pumpkin. Ruby said it’s good.”

Regina eyed the offered dessert before taking it, “Do come in, Miss Swan.”

Emma followed her hosts to the kitchen, where Regina dropped off the pie and checked the oven.

“The lasagna will be ready in 30 minutes.”

“Can I show Emma my room?”

Both women held each other’s gaze at Henry’s question, Emma silently waiting for permission and Regina assessing her.

“Very well. But don’t be too long, Henry. You still have to set the table.”

“Okay!”

Henry grabbed Emma’s hand and all but dragged her upstairs. Regina reached for the wine bottle and poured herself a glass. This was going to be a long night.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

She had just finished seasoning the salad, when she heard Emma and Henry coming back down.

“But Iron Man can fly!”

“I’m just saying, Black Widow saves the day without superpowers or a fancy suit. Face it, kid, she’s the best avenger.”

They came into the kitchen and Henry immediately grabbed the plates Regina had set on the counter, carrying on with his conversation as he made his way to the dining room.

“Okay, so who’s your second favorite?”

Emma gave her a small smile before snatching the cutlery and the glasses to follow Henry.

The oven timer went off, covering the enthusiastic praising of Captain America from the next room. Regina was pulling the lasagna out when Emma spoke up.

“Need any help?”

“You can take the salad out. And the wine.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Dinner was a silent affair. Henry kept glancing from Regina to Emma, willing them to speak, but both women stayed focused on their plates, occasionally looking up to smile at him. When dessert came, Henry sighed, deciding it was time for him to intervene.

“So Emma, why did you give me up?”

Emma swallowed roughly, nearly dropping her fork. Panic shone in her eyes for a few seconds before she regained composure. Regina folded her hands together, curious as well.

“Um well... I was pretty young and I had just gotten out of the foster system. I ran with the wrong people for awhile and um... I... I ended up in jail.” Emma drew her hands under the table to hide their shaking. “Anyway, when I got out, I worked in a small diner for some time. Um... this man used to come in every night. He was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts, and he’d come in and order coffee and pie. He’d sit at the counter and always complain that we didn’t sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night. We hung out a few times outside of work and... life happened. I... I found out I was pregnant with you. I tried to contact him, but he died saving a family from a burning apartment building.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at that while Henry listened intently.

“I was young, I could barely make ends meet and I had a criminal record. I... I was not fit to be a mother. I didn’t want you to grow up like that, not sure if you’ll be able to get a proper meal and worrying about keeping a roof over your head, you know. So I gave you up for adoption, to give you your best chance. And I’m glad you found it,” Emma finished, glancing at Regina with a small smile.

Regina startled at that, then nodded in acknowledgment.

Henry carefully studied both women’s reaction to Emma’s words then asked, “Mom, can I be excused?”

“Of course. You still have about an hour before bedtime.”

“Can I go play video games?”

“I’m afraid you lost that privilege when you ran away, young man,” Regina admonished. “You may go read in your room, if you wish.”

Henry pouted but said nothing, dropping off his plate in the kitchen before going upstairs.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look, not quite sure what to do next.

“How did you like dinner?” Regina broke the silence.

“Best lasagna I ever had. The pie was pretty good too. Here, let me do the dishes.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Emma waved off as she piled up their plates.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma had just finished drying her hands when Regina asked, “So what’s the real story?”

“Excuse me?”

“Henry’s father. What really happened?”

“You didn’t buy the fireman story, huh?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Emma glanced down before facing Regina again.

“The beginning is true. I did go to juvie. When I got out, it was hard to find a job. I met this guy, a small time thief and it looked like he had it all figured out, you know. He was charming and he thought he was invincible. Of course he wasn’t. He got caught with a box of stolen watches and a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. It was a wake-up call. I suddenly had this person I was responsible for. So I got a job at a diner, ate well, stayed healthy. But I knew I couldn’t guarantee that baby a good life. He deserved better than what I could offer, so I gave him up.”

Emma wiped away at her eyes. Regina put a comforting hand on the one Emma had resting on the countertop. Emma looked down in surprise, then her head started spinning.    

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“It’s your lucky day, girl!”_

_Emma rose from her corner at the back of the cell and looked up at the guard fiddling with the lock on the door._

_“You’re free to go.”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yes. The king married and all the visiting royalty left. We don’t have to keep your kind hidden any longer.”_

_Emma froze. The king had married already, which meant she was too late. She had failed to warn Regina._

_“Come on, girl! Do you want to get out or not?”_

_Emma sullenly walked out of her cell, only for the guard to roughly seize her left arm._

_“Oww! What are you doing?”_

_“Marking you. If you’re ever caught stealing in this kingdom again, you’ll be executed.”_

_Emma had no choice but to watch as the guard pricked the skin at her wrist, drawing a flower with a dark black mixture._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Emma was released along with a few other prisoners. She started walking aimlessly, clutching at her bruised wrist._

_“Got anywhere to go?”_

_The voice belonged to a young man, who offered her a wide smile, “I know a great spot to set up camp if you’re looking for a place to sleep.”_

_“I don’t know you.”_

_“But we’re both thieves! Banished from this prosperous yet vile kingdom. I believe this bonds us.”_

_Emma rolled her eyes at his words. After a beat, she contemplated the man’s offer. She truly had nowhere to go. Teaming up with someone might not be such a bad idea._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“Aaaahhhhhh”_

_“It’s alright, darling, one more push.”_

_Emma panted as she heard the baby’s cry. The kind peasant woman who took her in carefully cleaned the baby with a wet cloth before gently wrapping him in a blanket and handing him over to her._

_“It’s a boy, Emma.”_

_New tears streamed down her face as she stared at the bundled up baby. The woman gathered the bloody cloths and left the room._

_“I can’t be a mother” Emma murmured._

_Drawing a deep breath, she made her decision and quietly called out, “Rumplestiltskin.”_

_The man appeared instantly._

_“Well, well, dearie. We meet again.”_

_“I want to make a deal.”_

_Rumple giggled in glee and stepped closer to her, peering at the baby sleeping against her chest._

_“You have to make sure this baby gets a good home. One where he’ll be cherished and want for nothing. No games or tricks, Rumple. Do this for him and I’ll give you whatever you want in return.”_

_“Anything?” Rumple’s eyebrows rose at her vehemence. “How about a strand of your hair?”_

_“My hair?”_

_“Yes yes. A strand of your hair in exchange for a good home for your boy. Do we have a deal?”_

_He held his hand out to her, and after one last glance at the baby, Emma shook it._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Miss Swan? Emma, are you alright?”

Emma gasped out of her trance. Regina was shaking her lightly, a worried look on her face.

“Are you alright? You... you spaced out for a moment.”

Emma rubbed her temples. She had no idea what was happening to her. This was the second time she had experienced a weird dizzy spell. But the strangest part was that these... visions she was having felt real. Like memories. Emma shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts.

“I have to go.”

“What?”

“I... I can’t... I can’t do this. I have to go. Tell Henry I’m sorry.”

Emma practically ran out, leaving a confused and slightly worried Regina behind.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Regina settled under her covers. Announcing to Henry that Emma had left without saying goodbye hadn’t been easy. It had been even harder to convince him she had nothing to do with his birth mother fleeing. As she was going through the night’s events again, trying to figure out what had frightened Emma so, Regina slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Regina’s wedding was a grandiose ceremony, but she had very little recollection of it, as she spent the entire service hoping Rumple would honor his deal. As time went on, she lost hope and was forced to resign to her fate._

_A few weeks into her marriage however, King Leopold was found dead in his chambers. A snake bite, the healers said. Visiting nobles from a foreign land were at the castle at the time and were accused of the crime after a rare breed of viper, hailing from their kingdom, was discovered in Leopold’s quarters._

_To her mother’s delight, Regina became the sole monarch of the land and Cora wasted no time in pushing her to become a feared queen. “Your claim is only by marriage”, she had said, “What’s to stop nobles from revolting? They have to know where the power lies, Regina.”_

_And so Regina listened, as it seemed she was well and truly stuck into this life she never chose._

_Until one day, about ten months after her wedding, she awoke to the sound of a baby’s cries. To her surprise and confusion, a newborn baby boy was left at the foot of her bed. She hurried to the child and gently rocked him until he stopped crying. He was so small and helpless yet he grabbed on to her finger as if she was his only lifeline. And for the first time in a very long time, Regina felt hope. Hope that perhaps she could do some good. She could care for this little boy, love him and give him a good life._

_Her fear concerning her mother’s reaction turned out to be ill-founded. Cora seized the opportunity to strengthen Regina’s claim to the throne, spreading the word that the baby was Leopold’s heir and alleging that the pregnancy was kept a secret as Regina was mourning her dearly departed husband. Regina would rule as queen regent until the boy became of age._

_Regina went along with the deception, this little boy becoming the only light in a life where she was torn between her mother’s ambitions and a council of belligerent noblemen. She named him Henry, after her father who had passed shortly before her engagement to the king._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to racethewind10 for the horsemanship clarification, otherwise Rocinante would have been super pissed at Emma ;)


	6. Clarity

Emma was pacing in her room. Something was wrong with her and she was racking her brain trying to figure out what. Collapsing on her bed, she closed her eyes trying to remember. The first time she had had one of these strange visions was at the mines, when she went to check in on Henry and Regina. The second time happened tonight, after she told Regina about Henry’s father. Regina had even reached out to comfort her. Emma froze. She had put her hand on Regina’s back at the mines before she felt dizzy. Were her visions linked to Regina somehow? Emma growled in frustration. This whole thing was insane and starting to give her a major headache.

A knock drew her from her musings. She opened the door apprehensively, only to face a very determined Henry.

“You can’t leave!”

“Henry! What are you doing here? Your mom’s gonna kill me, and then you, and then me again.”

“Please, Emma, you have to stay! It’s the only way you’ll remember!” Henry was frantic now, his eyes imploring her.

“Henry, what do you mean remember?”

He pulled the large book she had seen on their drive from Boston from his backpack and handed it to her. Emma skeptically took it then her eyes widened as a flood of memories rushed through her.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Emma was discreetly moving among the guests who had gathered for Princess Abigail’s wedding to Sir Frederick, silently counting the guards and taking note of the exits. It was a lavish party, her father King Midas sparing no expanses. Of course, the man could turn anything into gold with a simple touch, which was why he was a kind King, who shared his wealth with his people. That was precisely the reason Emma had snuck into the celebration. Stealing from a man with eternal prosperity seemed like a lesser crime._

_The main doors to the ballroom opened abruptly. A woman dressed in a long black gown with wide sleeves glided across the floor, commanding everyone’s attention._

_King Midas offered her a small bow, his words echoing in the now silent room, “What a pleasure, my Queen. Thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence.”_

_“And thank you for your generous hospitality,” the regal woman replied with merely a glance his way._

_Emma peered over a nobleman’s shoulder and her jaw dropped in recognition. “Regina,” she whispered, before catching herself and retreating further into the crowd. She couldn’t let the other woman see her. Emma was a stranger in this kingdom, but Regina would surely remember the thief who had stumbled into her chambers all these years ago, promising a freedom she couldn’t guarantee. Emma looked back up to see Regina walking in her direction, the crowd parting to make way. Emma decided that this heist had just become too risky to resume and tried to blend against the wall, slowly moving towards the closest door._

_She made her way out into a hallway undetected and started to walk towards the castle’s main gate when she stopped. There were no guards in this corridor and she had made it this far. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity, one she wouldn’t soon regain. With one last look around, she entered a room on her right._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_Emma was appraising an ostentatious jewelry box when the door slammed behind her._

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_Emma swiftly turned around, her eyes widening at the woman staring her down, “Regina.”_

_“That’s a bit informal, wouldn’t you say? It’s Your Majesty.”_

_“I thought you didn’t like to be called that.”_

_Recognition flickered on Regina’s face, before she glowered._

_“That was before you and that imp tricked me into this life. I have since embraced my title,” she declared, with a sway of her arms encompassing her black dress._

_“Regina, I didn’t know. I...”_

_Regina held her palm out, propelling Emma against the wall. She landed with a thud and found that her hands were immobilized on either side of her head._

_“You have magic?”_

_“Hmm. I learned a lot since you last saw me. How to rule. How to strike fear in my enemies’ hearts.” Regina stalked towards her, stopping mere inches from her face, before adding, “How to punish those who have wronged me.”_

_“Regina, I can explain...”_

_“Silence!”_

_She waved her hand in front of Emma’s lips, effectively gagging her. Regina took a step back and tapped a finger on her chin._

_“Now, what to do with you? I could hand you over to King Midas. After all, you are trespassing in his castle. But that man is a magnanimous fool. He would sooner release you with a pouch of gold and a warning than have justice served.”_

_Regina crossed her arms._

_“What punishment do you think is adequate for a broken promise and seven years of glorified servitude?”_

_Her eyes traveled along Emma’s restrained form, stopping at the tattoo on her left wrist. Surprise shone on her face before she donned a mask of disdain._

_“Where did you get that?” she asked, waving her hand once more._

_Emma found that she could talk again._

_“King Leopold’s dungeons. I went back to warn you about Rumple and to bring back your horse.”_

_Regina startled at that._

_“You brought back Rocinante? I always believed the imp sent him back to the stables along with me.”_

_Regina searched into Emma’s eyes, before adding, “You’re not lying to me, are you? You really did come after me?”_

_“I did. And I’ve told you already, I’m a thief, not a liar.”_

_Regina scoffed, “Truly dear, you are the worst thief I’ve ever met. I’m not sure you even deserve the title with how many times you’ve been caught.”_

_“Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve only been caught three times in over eight years. The first, by Rumple. The second, by you the night we met. The time I got thrown in Leopold’s dungeon doesn’t count because I hadn’t actually stolen your horse. So the third is right now, by you, again. I guess you hold the record.”_

_Regina raised an eyebrow. “Were you ever even successful in a robbery? One where I didn’t assist you,” she specified._

_“I stole King George’s swans. He spent a fortune to acquire them, raising the taxes in his kingdom. So I took them,” Emma smiled proudly._

_“You’re the Swan Thief?” Regina looked mildly impressed, remembering the tale of that rather spectacular heist. “There might be use for you after all.”_

_With a snap of her fingers, Emma’s invisible restraints disappeared, dropping her on her feet._

_Turning towards the door, Regina threw over her shoulder, “How would you like to become a spy for the Evil Queen?”_

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“Regina, you don’t have to do this.”_

_Emma had brought back news from the rebel camp she had infiltrated at Regina’s behest after their meeting at King Midas’ castle. Snow White, King Leopold’s niece, was forming an army, intending on seizing her uncle’s throne._

_“What do you suggest I do, then? Wait for this brat to assemble enough men to overthrow me?”_

_“It’s just... You didn’t want to be queen, right? Maybe that’s your chance to step down.”_

_“It’s not that simple! I rebuilt this kingdom after Leopold’s passing. I may not have enjoyed most of what I had to do, but the kingdom is thriving now. I did that. The people may have named me the Evil Queen, but they owe me their riches.”_

_“Who cares about them? This is your life! You don’t have to be who they tell you to be. You should be whoever you want to be. Regina, you can wage a war or walk away. The choice is yours.”_

_“What a lovely sentiment.”_

_Both women turned at the new voice._

_“Mother?”_

_“Regina, darling, you haven’t introduced me to your guest.”_

_“I’m Emma.”_

_“Hmm, and tell me, Emma, do you expect my daughter to drop everything we’ve built together just because you asked?”_

_“I...”_

_“Mother, it’s not what you think.”_

_“Isn’t it? This woman is trying to get you to abdicate the throne. Darling, I thought I taught you better,” Cora tsked._

_Regina’s gaze dropped to the floor. Sensing her luck had turned, Emma glanced at the nearest window. Before she could attempt a run for it, Cora spun her arms in a wide circle. A gasp of air blew behind Emma, suddenly lifting her off the floor and drawing her into a swiveling vortex._

_“Emma!”_

_“Regina!”_

_Emma thrust her hands forward, trying to grab something, anything. She could only reach air however, and with one strong gust, she was dragged backwards into the vortex. The last thing she saw was Regina’s distraught face._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“It’s real. It’s all real,” Emma gasped.

“You remember!”

Henry excitedly hugged her. Still a little overwhelmed, Emma dropped the book and hugged him back tightly. “I remember,” she whispered.

Emma stood there in awe, as all the fuzzy memories older than four years, on which she had rarely ever dwelled, faded away, slowly being replaced by her true past in the Enchanted Forest.

“We have to find a way to make mom remember too. You have to help me,” Henry broke their embrace.

“I... I don’t know how, kid. Wait, how did you remember?”

“By touching the book. Just like you. But it didn’t work with my mom.”

Emma picked up the book and flipped through the pages, getting a glimpse into Regina’s life in the Enchanted Forest.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to remember, kid.”

“What?”

“I mean, her life here is pretty good, right? She has you, she has friends, she’s mayor... Maybe it’s best if she doesn’t remember.”

“But... but our memories from this world aren’t real!” Henry frowned. “You’re not going to leave, are you? Is that why you don’t want her to remember your adventures? So you can run away?”

“Henry, I’m not gonna leave, okay? I’ll stay, I promise. But I don’t think we should force your mom to remember. Maybe the way this works is if you’re looking for something... more. And right now your mom isn’t. Maybe it’s something she has to figure out for herself.”

Henry considered her words, “Okay. Operation Cobra is on hold then.”

“Operation Cobra?”

“It’s a code name. ‘Find my birth mother and then get both my moms to remember their lives in another realm’ was too long.”

Emma chuckled at that. “Come on, kid. I’m driving you back home before you give your mom a heart attack. Seriously, you have to stop sneaking out.”

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma was munching on a bear claw at the diner counter and chatting with Ruby, when David dropped in the stool next to her.

“Ladies”, he nodded in greeting, “Can I get a coffee, please, Ruby?”

“Coming right up!”

“Rough night?” Emma asked, taking in his worn-out appearance.

“More like a long week. Handling the Sheriff Department has been pretty hectic lately.”

“Seriously? I mean, no offense, but Storybrooke’s a really small town. I can’t imagine a lot goes on here, aside from Henry running away. Which he promised he wouldn’t do anymore, by the way.”

David smiled at that, “Let’s hope so. But ever since our Sheriff resigned, the workload increased.”

“I thought you were Sheriff.”

“Interim Sheriff,” Ruby clarified as she brought David’s coffee and a pile of pancakes. “Graham retired when he found out he had a heart condition, so David and I have had to step up our part-time deputy hours.”

“You’re right, Storybrooke is a small town, but there’s still work to be done. Between the diner for Ruby and my job at the animal shelter, the Sheriff Department’s shorthanded.”

“Hey maybe Emma could join up?” Ruby suggested.

“What?”

“You were just telling me you were planning on sticking around town. You’re gonna need a job, right? It won’t be as exciting as your bail bonds person gig, but you’ll definitely have the skills for it. We’ll show you the paperwork stuff. I mean, it probably won’t be up to Regina’s standards, but you’ll figure it out,” Ruby concluded.

“Speaking of Regina, does she know you’re staying?” David inquired.

“No. Not yet.”

“Well, here’s your chance to tell her. She just walked in,” Ruby noted.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma swallowed the last of her bear claw and slowly made her way to Regina’s table.

“Hey. Can I talk to you?”

“Miss Swan,” Regina acknowledged her presence.

Taking this as permission to continue, Emma took a seat across from her. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for running out last night. I... I wasn’t feeling very well, so I thought it’d be best to leave. So I wouldn’t get you guys sick, you know.”

“And how are you feeling now?”

“Um... better. Yeah, better. Must have been a false alarm.”

“I see. When will you be heading back to Boston then, Miss Swan?”

“Actually, I was thinking I might stick around for awhile. Help out with the Sheriff Department. Ruby and David kinda offered me the job.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Did they now? Well, I do hope you didn’t intend on carrying a gun in my town without a license and a proper certification.”

“Already got those. I just need to go get the paperwork from my apartment in Boston. That and some clothes.”

Regina stared at her for a few seconds. “Let me make myself clear, Miss Swan. I can’t stop you from moving here, but I do have a say in who gets to spend time with my son. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t seek him out behind my back. If Henry wishes to see you, then he will do so in my presence. Now, I do believe I didn’t ask for your company along with my breakfast.”

Realizing she was being dismissed, Emma stood and walked back to the counter. Regina picked up her newspaper to resume her reading, just as Ruby was dropping off her meal.

“How did that go?” David asked as he wiped his mouth, having devoured his pancakes.

“Better than expected. I think.”

David chuckled. “Don’t take it too personally. I know she can be pretty tough. You know, she moved here four years ago with Henry and took everyone by surprise. She ran for Mayor and defeated Albert Spencer. The guy was going for a third consecutive term and this newcomer blew him out of the water. It was pretty awesome to witness, actually. The guy is kind of an ass.”

Emma laughed. “Yeah, I can see that.”

She tilted her head to the side as she watched him answer his phone. David strangely reminded her of a shepherd she had met briefly in the Enchanted Forest. In fact, she had noticed similarities between a few residents of the various cities she’d been to and some people she knew in the other world. The mechanics of realm jumping were still hazy to her, but perhaps the different worlds contained mirror versions of people, like parallel dimensions.

Emma ordered another hot chocolate at Ruby’s next pass. This train of thought was too philosophical this early in the morning.

 


	7. Revelations

Emma had been living in Storybrooke for almost a month now and had reached a sort of routine. She shared the workload at the Sheriff’s Office with Ruby and David, getting stuck with the night shift more often because she didn’t have any other commitments. David had his plate full between his two jobs and the planning of his wedding. To Emma’s amusement and Regina’s disdain, he was engaged to Mary Margaret, Henry’s teacher as well as the town’s hopeless romantic and relentless optimist. Ruby had started taking online business classes, with dreams of one day expanding the diner into a successful resto-bar.

But Emma didn’t mind the extra work. In fact, for the first time in a very long time, she was content. She was living in a nice town with good people she had become friends with. This world also had a vast array of improvements over the Enchanted Forest. Indoor plumbing and the internet were now very high on her list of things she couldn’t live without.

Most importantly however, she was getting to know Henry. The baby she had given up all those years ago had grown into a healthy happy boy, full of excitement and imagination. Regina had grudgingly accepted that Emma wouldn’t kidnap him and had allowed them more time together, which Henry seized to inquire about her adventures in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered horse riding with his mother, watching the knights train in the courtyard and running around the castle’s many hidden passages. But he wanted to know all about the land they had been banished from. What kind of creatures had Emma encountered? How big was the dragon she and Regina faced? And Emma indulged him.

Emma looked up at the wall clock. 3:10pm. In about two hours, she would pick up Henry from his soccer practice and take him to 108 Mifflin Street, where Regina had suggested she stay for dinner. She had been surprised by the invitation. Ever since that first dinner at the end of which Emma had run off, most of their interactions happened at the town hall, where their jobs took them, or at the diner and the park, Regina choosing neutral grounds for Emma’s time with Henry. But this was a new development in their... friendship? Well, they were certainly more than acquaintances. Sort of co-workers. Not co-parents. What did one take to dinner with the mother of their kid, whom they had met in another realm but who didn’t remember them? Emma dropped her forehead on her desk. A bottle of wine would do, right?  

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Henry took off his shoes and ran straight to the kitchen to greet his mother.

“Hi mom! What’s for dinner?”

“Arroz con gandules. How was practice?”

“Awesome! I scored once and made two assists for Ava!”

“That’s great, Henry! Why don’t you go change out of your uniform and then you can tell Miss Swan and I all about your day?”

Henry ran back past Emma who was standing at the doorway.

“Hey. I brought wine.”

“Thank you. You can leave it on the counter,” Regina pointed to her left and resumed chopping cubanelle peppers.

“Can I help with anything?”

“You can start cutting the onions. Large chunks will do.”

They worked in silence until Henry’s return. He took a seat at the kitchen table across from his mothers.

“I have big news to tell you!”

“Oh? What happened?” Regina asked, handing Emma a head of garlic before chopping cilantro leaves.

“We had the auditions for the school play today and I got the lead role! I’m gonna play Peter Pan!"

Both women looked up at him with wide smiles.

“Henry, that’s wonderful!”

“Awesome, kid!”

“I was wondering if both of you would come to see me?” Henry asked with big puppy eyes.

“Of course,” both women replied at the same time.

“Um... I mean if that’s okay with you, Regina, then yeah, I’d love to tag along.”

Regina gathered all the vegetables into a food processor and blended them before turning back to face the other two people in the room. Despite her initial reluctance, she found that she trusted Emma with her son.

“Yes, I suppose that would be alright.”

Henry whooped, “I have a lot of lines to memorize and I’m gonna need both of you to help me. Mom, you can be Tinker Bell and Emma, you’ll be Captain Hook.”

“Why am I the bad guy?”

“That way we can swordfight!”

The rest of the dinner preparation was spent discussing costume options and Disney’s _Peter Pan_ , which Henry insisted they should re-watch for research. Regina sautéed the ham in the sofrito they had just prepared, then added rice, water, sazón and gandules. While they waited for their meal to cook, Henry showed them his script, eagerly flipping to the parts he was most excited to play.

They ended up eating in front of the TV to watch the cartoon, Henry having managed to convince his mom to make an exception. At the end of the night, he went to bed with only minor complaining and a big hug from each woman.

“So that was fun, huh?” Emma asked, now that she and Regina were alone in the living room.

“It was,” Regina agreed while refilling their glasses of wine. “Are you still staying at Granny’s?”

“Yeah. I started looking for apartments but there aren’t many availabilities. Mary Margaret actually suggested I move in her loft, once she and David get settled in their new house.”

Regina scowled as she always did when Henry’s teacher was mentioned.

“Ah, yes. The happy couple everyone can’t stop talking about. You’re going to their wedding, I presume?”

“Yeah, David invited me last week. What about you?”

“I must. David is a friend after all, even if his taste in women is deplorable.”

“Oh come on, she’s not that bad.”

Regina glared at her, causing Emma to raise her hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay, we won’t talk about her. Just try not to make her cry on her wedding day.”

“I’ll make no such promise,” Regina replied, fighting back a smirk.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Emma and Regina were seated at the first row of the school auditorium, nervously waiting for the curtains to part. Henry had been almost exclusively talking about the play for the past month, prompting many scene re-enactments in Regina’s living room, complete with sword fighting and jumping off the couches. Several of these sessions had ended in pillow fights, the last one memorably having Emma and Regina team up to smother Henry in tickles.

Both women held their breath as the music started, but they didn’t have to worry. The play went smoothly, only hitting a snag when the boy playing John Darling tripped in the middle of the stage. Henry was having the time of his life, mocking Captain Hook and reveling in the fight scene. He had asked Emma to teach him the sword throw she used to defeat the dragon, but she had wisely refused, sticking to basic moves that had a lesser chance of blinding a kid.

Emma and Regina loudly cheered along with the other parents and waited outside the dressing rooms for Henry to get changed. He came out with a huge smile and ran up to them, engulfing them both in a big hug.

“Did you see? Did you like it?”

“We did, sweetheart. You did a wonderful job!”

“Yeah, kid, you guys were awesome.”

Henry finally let them go, still beaming.

“How about we all go for sundaes at Granny’s to celebrate?” Regina suggested.

“Yeah!” Emma and Henry shouted in unison.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Two days after the play, on the 21st of December, David and Mary Margaret got married. After a lovely ceremony, the guests had gathered at the Town Hall for the reception. Emma picked up two champagne flutes and made her way to Regina, currently leaning against a wall as she watched the happy couple take their first dance.

“How are you holding up? Feel the urge to strangle anyone yet?”

“Not yet,” Regina replied, taking the offered glass.

They stood in companionable silence for awhile and when other guests started joining the dance floor, Emma set down her drink on a nearby table. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “Wanna dance?”

Regina looked up at her, surprise on her face, “You want to dance? With me?”

“Yeah. I mean why not? Neither of us is here with anyone. Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

Regina considered the offer, then handed her glass to a passing waiter and held up her hand to Emma, “Alright.”

After a few near stumbles due to both women trying to lead, Emma relented.

“Fine, Your Majesty, you can lead.”

Regina froze, a strange glint in her eyes, “What did you just call me?”

“Um... Your Majesty. You know because of your name. Regina means queen. And you are Mayor, which I guess makes you the ruler of this town.”

At Regina’s raised eyebrow, Emma stammered, “It was a joke, clearly a bad one.”

Regina hummed non-committally, leading Emma to add, “Maybe we should just dance.”

As another song started, Regina broke the silence, “You clean up well, Miss Swan.”

“Thank you. You look stunning, by the way. Blue really suits you,” Emma replied, letting her gaze roam over Regina.

“I didn’t think you owned a dress.”

“I have a few. I only bust them out for special occasions.”

“And what would constitute a special occasion, Emma?”

“Oh you know, wedding, dinner date at a fancy restauran... Hey! You just called me Emma! I... I think that’s the first time you’ve addressed me by my first name.”

“Oh, I...”

“It’s okay, I liked it.”

Emma blushed at the silliness of her statement, but Regina looked at her with something suspiciously akin to amused fondness. Emma held her gaze, smiling shyly. They stopped dancing but stayed in each other’s arms. Regina’s grip suddenly tightened and her eyes glazed over.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“Mother! What have you done?”_

_“I got rid of your problem, like I always do.”_

_“Emma wasn’t a problem! She was helping! She spied on the rebel camp and...”_

_“Come now, Regina. Don’t tell me you trust this street rat. What’s to say she wasn’t deceiving you?”_

_“I...”_

_“You are too gullible, my dear girl. First Daniel and now Emma. You can’t let these peasants tempt you away from your life.”_

_“This isn’t my life! It’s the one **you** ’ve always wanted!”_

_“Regina, you know I can’t talk to you when you get like this. I’ll give you time to calm down. See you at dinner.”_

_Her mother disappeared back out of her chambers._

_Regina grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at her mirror, shattering it._

_She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She was so tired. Tired of living up to her mother’s expectations. Tired of keeping a ruthless façade in front of everyone else. This wasn’t the life she dreamed of. It wasn’t the life she wanted for her son. And now another innocent had paid the price. Well, somewhat innocent. She was a thief after all._

_Making her decision, Regina called out, “Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee!”_

_The man appeared behind her, “I was wondering when I would see you again.”_

_Regina turned sharply, a fierce scowl on her face, “The sentiment is not mutual, I assure you.”_

_Rumple giggled, “Then what has you asking for me, dearie?”_

_“I need you to do something for me and you’ll do it for naught, seeing as you still owe me a favor for bringing you that golden egg all those years ago.”_

_“We had a deal then, and we both honored our word.”_

_“You didn’t stop the wedding! I became Leopold’s wife and the queen of this kingdom.”_

_“But I did break your marriage, which were the agreed upon terms. Poison is such a painful way to go.”_

_A fireball glowed in Regina’s palm, “Then how about you do this favor in exchange for your life?”_

_“Ooohh, feisty!” Rumple clapped. “What is this favor you require?”_

_“My mother used a portal to banish someone to another realm. I need you to bring them back.”_

_“I’m afraid that’s not possible, dearie. To summon her back, there would have to be magic in the realm she was sent to, which is not the case.”_

_The fireball flickered and died._

_“How did you know I was talking about a woman?” Regina queried._

_“I know many things,” Rumple dismissed. “Now, I may have a solution to your more pressing matter.”_

_“And what’s that?”_

_“Your mother.”_

_Regina crossed her arms, murmuring “I love my mother.”_

_“Yes, yes,” Rumple waved off, stepping closer to Regina. “You’re so powerful. You could do so much more, if you just let yourself.”_

_“I don’t know how,” Regina seemed smaller in that moment._

_“Then let me show you the way.”_

_With a swish of his hand, a large wrapped object appeared._

_“What is this?”_

_“A portal to an annoying little world. Of no use to me, of course. But for your purposes? Perfect. You’re unlikely ever to see her again,” Rumple taunted, “All she needs is a little push.”_

_He vanished once more._

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

_“What’s this?” Cora asked a few days later when she entered Regina’s chambers._

_“I don’t know. A gift?”_

_“Maybe it’s a portrait.”_

_Cora waved the wrapping away._

_“A looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder sometimes if the people really love you.”_

_Regina held her breath, her fists clenching at her sides. She could do this, it was for the best._

_“It is quite big. Perhaps we could hang it in the corridor leading to the throne room? What do you think?”_

_Cora turned to find her daughter had stepped much closer to her, a determined look on her face._

_“What is going on, darling?”_

_With a scream, Regina pushed her backwards, straight into the mirror, watching in shock as her mother was swallowed before the mirror shattered._

_Regina stared at her hands, horrified at what she had just done. All the effort she had put into trying to avoid ending up like her mother had been wasted. She was turning into Cora anyway._

_“Rumplestiltskin!”_

_“Again so soon, dearie?”_

_“Take away my magic. I don’t want it anymore. It only causes pain and destruction. Take it away,” Regina pleaded._

_A small smile appeared on Rumple’s face, “As long as you remain in this realm, magic will be a part of you.”_

_“Then what can I do?”_

_“I could send you away to a realm without magic,” Rumple suggested matter-of-factly._

_Regina pondered his offer, “This realm without magic, what is it like?”_

_“Like any other realm, I imagine. Some people are happy and some aren’t. But if you choose to go, then you can build your own happily ever after.”_

_“And what will you get out of it?”_

_“Someday, you’ll do something for me.”_

_Regina looked down at the glass shards on the floor, then at her opulent chambers. She resolutely faced Rumple once more._

_“Very well. Send me and my son to this realm without magic.”_

_“I’m afraid adding the boy will cost you.”_

_“I’m not leaving him here alone!”_

_“No, of course not. How about a strand of your hair in exchange for his passage?”_

_“My hair?”_

_“A strand of hair for a new life for you and your boy. Seems like a fair deal, dearie.”_

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

Regina opened her eyes abruptly.

“You remember,” Emma whispered in awe, stating rather than asking.

“I remember,” Regina confirmed, breathless, staring back at Emma’s wide eyes.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

At the same moment in a different realm, two strands of hair tangled and glowed inside a glass bottle. Rumplestiltskin's eyes grew wide in anticipation. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for.

Despite his formidable powers and incomparable collection of magical objects, traveling across realms had always remained beyond his reach. Of course, it was possible to banish people to other worlds, but the crossing altered one's memories, adapting them, and forging an identity compatible to the new realm. Therefore, Rumplestiltskin had never attempted it for himself, loathe to forget about his powers were he to travel. He had experimented, sending people who owed him debts, only for them to never come back.

One world alone seemed to master such travels, he had discovered during his countless years of research. The Hatters from Wonderland. However, constant realm jumping drove them mad, their minds growing jumbled with conflicting identities and memories, and their order had been disbanded. No Hatter had traveled to the Enchanted Forest in decades.

Rumplestiltskin had had to construct his most convoluted scheme yet to achieve his goal. Even he was impressed at his success. This plan had involved manipulating events in no less than three realms.

He had seen a flicker of one of the rarest forms of magic nearly eleven years ago. He had stumbled upon it quite by chance actually. One of his indebted had brought him another in need of a favor. He realized they shared a connection and had sent them on a quest together, hoping to confirm it. Indeed, they had made a marvelous team and had managed to defeat one of the most powerful witches of recent memory. He had wanted to test that connection’s strength, separating both women. Their pull had been instantaneous, but outside forces had prevented their reunion.

Just as he thought the opportunity would slip between his fingers, fate intervened in the form of a baby boy. He had then made sure the child would forever bind both women, through time and space. Rumplestiltskin had gifted him a book narrating both women's trials so far, hoping it would be enough for the boy to find a way to reunite his mothers.

Sending the Queen of Hearts to Wonderland had been less of a gamble. Her thirst for power had guaranteed that she would overthrow the current monarch and reinstate the order of the Hatters, granting Rumple the opportunity to acquire a hat as soon as one visited the Enchanted Forest.

True Love was said to be the most powerful magic of all, the last recorded instance of True Love had broken the dreaded Sleeping Curse. And now, Rumple's theory that True Love was powerful enough to transcend realms was proven correct. The potion would be completed once the owners of the hair strands both regained their memories and recognized the love they had for each other. It had just worked, even with them being in a different world, one without magic.

Rumple poured the content of the bottle on the hat, giggling as it glowed purple. He was one step closer to becoming an all-powerful, omniscient being.

 

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

 

“Are you okay?”

Emma lightly squeezed Regina’s hand she was still holding. They hadn’t moved from their spot at the edge of the dance floor, Regina processing the reveal, if the various emotions passing in her eyes were any indication.

“I’m fine. It’s... How long have you known?”

“I remembered a few days after I got here, on the night I ran out from your house actually.”

Regina nodded before her eyes went wide, “Henry!”

“He’s fine!” Emma quickly assured. “In fact, he was the first to remember. It’s why he went to find me.”

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, “He’s always been fond of knight tales and quests, even back in the other realm.” Sobering a little, she added, “This is quite something, isn’t it?”

“Understatement of the century...”

They both chuckled at that.

“You’ve raised a pretty wonderful kid, you know that, right?”

Regina locked eyes with her again, “I think he got the very best of both of us.”

Emma’s smile could only grow wider.

 


	8. Epilogue

_And they all lived Happily Ever After…_

 

Henry smiled as he read over these last words, before closing the book and wrapping it in ornate red and green paper. Now in the second year of his undergrad in English Literature, he had at long last been able to finish writing his family’s story, completing the book that had brought them together. He had asked Grace to illustrate it and had carefully penned their adventures in this realm, adding them to his mothers’ exploits in the Enchanted Forest. He knew this was the greatest present he could gift them. His mothers’ reactions to it were what he was most excited about this Christmas. Well, that and the food. His mom made the best stuffing. Speaking of food, he was kind of hungry.

Henry deposited his present under the tree, before making his way to the kitchen, where his mothers were busy preparing dinner. Seeing as Regina would be commandeering the kitchen at the crack of dawn the next day, Emma had decided to make her special spaghetti and meatballs for tonight.

“Need any help?” he asked as he took a seat next to Regina at the kitchen island.

“Thanks kid, but I’m almost done. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. But maybe you could tell us about Grace. Don’t think we didn’t hear you sneak back in at three in the morning.”

“Ma!” Henry blushed, “I told you already, we’re just friends! You know I don’t get to see her as much now that I live in Boston most of the year. We just lost track of time. Talking,” he emphasized.

“That’s alright, Henry, you know how she likes to tease,” Regina patted his hand, playfully glaring at Emma in reprimand, leading the latter to stick her tongue out.

“You know, Grace and I were reminiscing about our old school days last night. Do you guys remember when we performed Peter Pan?”

“Of course! It was my first year in Storybrooke, and we both came to see you”, Emma smiled wistfully at that memory.

“Yeah”, Henry continued, drawing her back to the present, “and then it got me thinking about your first days here, before you two regained your memories. You never told me what it was like when you had to work together to find me.”

Regina tensed slightly at that. Even after all these years, the fact that Henry had run off twice, risking serious harm, still pained her. Henry nudged her arm and gave her a shy smile.

“Yeah, I remember. I was staying at Granny’s and your mom rushed to my room and practically broke down my door with how hard she was knocking.”

“She answered the door half naked and hair tousled from sleep and it was pretty clear that she had no idea where you were.”

“You know, now that I think about it, that’s probably when I started winning you over. With my bed hair and my awesome legs...” Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Honestly, Emma. My son was missing; I could not care less about your legs at the time.”

“Hmm... then why do I remember you commenting on them a few days later...”

“Well, who parades in their underwear in front of strangers?”

“I wanted to stop you from blowing the door off its hinges! Besides, the only person I’ve been parading in my underwear for in the past ten years is you.”

Henry cleared his throat, hoping to redirect the conversation, because really, there were things a son would rather not know the details to.

“Yeah so anyway, your mom barged into my room to see if I was hiding you and I offered to help her find you before heading back to Boston. I put my bail bonds person skills to good use, and we ended up at Mary Margaret’s. Your mom nearly made her cry, by the way.”

“Yes well, she let Henry use her credit card to buy a bus ticket to go to Boston. She deserved a little talking to”, Regina huffed.

“Pretty sure Henry had stolen the card...”

“Perhaps, but if she hadn’t let it slip he was adopted then Henry would not have run off. Considering what she put us through, I think I showed remarkable restraint that day.” Regina concluded, crossing her arms.

It was Emma’s turn to roll her eyes. Regina could hold a grudge like nobody’s business, and regardless of how well things had turned out, Mary Margaret had still been the target of some spectacular put-downs over the years. Although, if she was being honest, the school teacher was rather lucky Regina didn’t go after her job.

“Anyway, I used a more gentle approach and we figured out you were hiding at the old mines. I guess the rest is history,” Emma concluded, beaming at Regina, who smiled back at her.

_“Oh yeah,”_ Henry thought as he watched his mothers hold each other’s gaze, seeming to wordlessly communicate. They were going to love his present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
